Passed-on cast members
As much as we enjoy the characters we use, some of them have been voiced and/or played by celebrities who are sadly no longer with us, but have succumbed to the Grim Reaper. It is with heavy hearts that we salute our fallen cast members: *David Bowie (1947 - 2016) *Adam West (1928 - 2017) *Sir Christopher Lee (1922 - 2015) *Leonard Nimoy (1931 - 2015) *Daws Butler (1916 - 1988) *Mel Blanc (1908 - 1989) *Chris Wiggins (1931 - 2017) *Alan Rickman (1946 - 2016) *Carrie Fisher (1956 - 2016) *DeForest Kelley (1920 - 1999) *Robin Williams (1951 - 2014) *Heath Ledger (1979 - 2008) *Christine Cavanaugh (1963 - 2014) *Walt Disney (1901 - 1966) *Roy Disney (1930 - 2009) *Tex Avery (1908 - 1980) *Chuck Jones (1912 -2002) *Max Fleischer (1883 - 1972) *Dave Fleischer (1894 - 1979) *Moki the Mutt (2004 - 2013) *Casey Kasem (1932 - 2014) *Orson Welles (1915 - 1985) *Gene Wilder (1933 - 2016) *Joe Alaskey (1952 - 2016) *Bill Paxton (1955 - 2017) *Shiho Niiyama (1970 - 2000) *Mako Iwamatsu (1933 - 2006) *Long John Baldry (1941 - 2005) *Monty Oum (1981 - 2015) *Thuy Trang (1973 - 2001) *James Avery (1945 - 2013) *Sir John Hurt (1940 - 2017) *Friz Freleng (1906 - 1995) *Vincent Price (1911 - 1993) *Peter Cushing (1913 - 1994) *John Stephenson (1923 - 2015) *Tony Jay (1933 - 2006) *Billy Mays (1958 - 2009) *Don Messick (1926 - 1997) *Wayne Allwine (1947 - 2009) *Chieko Honda (1963 - 2013) *Toru Ohira (1929 - 2016) *Gary Owens (1934 - 2015) *June Foray (1917 - 2017) *Mishka the Talking Husky (2002 - 2017) *Takeshi Aono (1936 - 2012) *Takuzo Kamiyama (1931 - 2004) *Chikao Otsuko (1929 - 2015) *Noriko Tsukase (1945 - 1989) *Ross Bagdasarian Sr. (1919 - 1972) *Paul Winchell (1922 - 2005) *C. Martin Croker (1962 - 2016) *David Ogden Stiers (1942 - 2018) *Jonathan Brandis (1976 - 2003) *Michael Clarke Duncan (1957 - 2012) *Michael Ansara (1922 - 2013) *Donald Pleasence (1919 - 1995) *R. Lee Ermey (1944 - 2018) *Janet Waldo (1924 - 2016) *Eva Gabor (1919 - 1995) *Kenny Baker (1934 - 2016) *Bill Scott (1920 - 1985) *Lou Reed (1942 - 2013) *Chuck McCann (1934 - 2018) *John Cygan (1954 - 2017) *Levi Stubbs (1936 - 2008) *Allan Melvin (1922 - 2008) *Bob Hoskins (1942 - 2014) *Alan Young (1919 - 2016) *Daisuke Gori (1952 - 2010) *Paul Naschy (1934 - 2009) *Hamilton Camp (1934 - 2005) *Robert Guillaume (1927 - 2017) *Haruo Nakajima (1929 - 2017) *Joan Gerber (1935 - 2011) *Joaquin Garay (1921 - 1990) *José Oliveira (1904 - 1987) *Henry Gibson (1935 - 2009) *Rick Ducommun (1952 - 2015) *Dan Haggerty (1942 - 2016) *Eric Vaessen (1922 - 2009) *George C. Scott (1927 - 1999) *Moses Harry Horwitz (1897 - 1975) *Louis Feinberg (1902 - 1975) *Jerome Lester Horwitz (1903 - 1952) *Aaliyah Dana Haughton (1979 - 2001) *Stefan Karl Stefansson (1975 - 2018) *John Candy (1950 - 1994) *Clarence Nash (1904 - 1985) *Unsho Ishizuka (1951 - 2018) *Carole Shelley (1939 - 2018) *Hiromi Tsuru (1960 - 2017) *Leslie Denison (1906 - 1992) *Mickey Rooney (1920 - 2014) *Paul Frees (1920 - 1986) *Joseph Campanella (1924 - 2018) *Stan Lee (1922 - 2018) *Dana Hill (1964 - 1996) *Lennie Weinrib (1935 - 2006) *Richard Libertini (1933 - 2016) *Peter Mayhew (1944 - 2019) *Pua Magasiva (1980 - 2019) *Tim Conway (1933 - 2019) *Cameron Boyce (1999 - 2019) *Russi Taylor (1944 – 2019) *Michael Lindsay (1963 - 2019) *Robert Axelrod (1949 - 2019) *Stephen Furst (1955 - 2017) *Maddie Blaustein (1960 - 2008) *Sid Haig (1939 - 2019) *Jerry Orbach (1935 - 2004) *Dallas McKennon (1919 - 2009) *Rene Auberjonois (1940 - 2019) *Caroll Spinney (1933 - 2019) David-Bowie.jpg Adamwest.jpg Christopher lee cushing.jpg Leonard Nimoy.jpg Actor 1829.jpg Blanc.jpg Chris-wiggins-2.68.jpg Kinopoisk.ru-Alan-Rickman-498058.jpg Carrie-fisher-best-quote-00f563a2-8edc-4e4a-af5d-099b74683889.jpg 220px-DEFOREST_KELLEY.jpg Robin-Williams.jpg heath-ledger1-t.jpg Christine Cavanaugh.jpg Walt happy.jpg Roy disney happy pose.jpg Tex avery.jpg Chuck jones.jpg Max fleischer with toon.jpg Dave fleischer with chart.jpg Moki just cute.JPG Casey-kasem 1402850369.jpg Orson-narrow1.jpg gene-wilder-dead.jpg JosephFrancisAlaskeyIII.gif Bill Paxton.jpg Shiho_Niiyama.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-09 at 4.13.29 PM.png Long john baldry.jpg Tumblr inline mr9wvbWPNP1qz4rgp.jpg 220px-Thuy_Trang.jpg Obit-James-Avery.jpg Johnhurt.jpg Friz freling at work.jpg 350x311xVincentPride1.jpg.pagespeed.ic.sKh5JT-9Vc.jpg Peter_Cushing.jpg Actor 152.jpg Tony Jay.jpg 4818249 94.jpg 11569217 ori.jpg Wayne Allwine.jpg Chieko.jpg Tōru Ōhira.jpg Owens.jpg June Foray.jpg Mishka.JPG Takeshi-aono-65.9.jpg Takuzou Kamiyama.jpg Actor 818.jpg Noriko-tsukase-43.2.jpg Ross bagdasarian sr by chipmunks fan pro d7z6b.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 6.56.59 AM.png Cmartincroker.jpg David_Ogden_Stiers_Academy_Presents_25th_Anniversary_zssP6G1BzHax.jpg 600full-jonathan-brandis.jpg Index6565656.jpg Michael-Ansara.jpg Index500.jpg 220px-RLeeErmeyCrop.jpeg Screenshot 2018-05-05 at 6.09.00 PM.png In Memory of Eva Gabor 1919 - 1995.jpg kenny baker.JPG bill-scott-17.6.jpg Lou Reed 1977.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-23 at 9.25.22 AM.png john-cygan-98.6.jpg 220px-Levi_Stubbs.jpg 3A81795.jpg Bob_hoskins_filming_ruby_blue_cropped.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-07 at 2.05.08 PM.png Daisuke-gori-7.12.jpg PaulNaschyPic.jpg Hamilton Camp.png Robertguillaume.png haruo nakajima.jpg Merrill-Joan-Gerber-Copy.jpg Joaquin Garay.png José Oliveira.png 220px-Henry_Gibson_1969_(cropped_version).JPG Rick_Ducommun.jpg dan haggerty.jpg Eric Vaessen.jpg 220px-George_C._Scott_-_publicity.JPG 220px-Moe_Howard_1937_(cropped).jpg 220px-LFine1936_color.jpg 250px-Curlydisorder.jpg 220px-Aaliyah-02.jpg LazyTown-Robbie-Rotten-actor-Stefan-Karl-Stefansson-dead-best-TV-moments-revealed-1006558.jpg MV5BMzQ3MzQzODUxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjY5MTkyOA@@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Clarence Nash.PNG Unsho-Ishizuka-Dead-Death-Japanese-Voice-Actor-Pokemon.jpg MV5BMjAwNjE4OTczM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTM3MzkxOA@@._V1_.jpg Hiromi-Tsuru.jpg Leslie Denison.png 220px-Mickey_Rooney_still.jpg 1180w-600h_disney-legends-paul-frees-1180x600.jpg Joseph campanella.jpg Stan_Lee.png Dana Hill.png Lennie_Weinrib.jpg Screenshot 2019-04-28 Richard Libertini - 8 Character Images.png Actor-peter-mayhew-appears-in-the-walk-of-fame-at-news-photo-531560317-1556913811.jpg Pua Magasiva.png Tim Conway.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-07_at_3.51.22_PM.png Russi_Taylor_AMPAS_Voice_Artists_Speak_Up_Ocsl0d8tUFUl.jpg Michael Lindsay.png Robert Axelrod.jpg Stephen_Furst.jpg Maddie_Blaustein.png Sid Haig-JFM-000326.jpg Screenshot 2019-11-19 Jerry Orbach - 9 Character Images.png Dallas McKennon.png Rene-sm.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-08 caroll spinney - Google Search.png Category:Hidden categories Category:Events Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters